Cinderemma
by mysticgirl916
Summary: Emma dreams of leaving her life behind to find the true love and acceptance she's always hoped for. Inspired by the 1997 Disney version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella"
1. A starcrossed meeting

_And the greatest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
It's waiting somewhere, somewhere for me…_

_

* * *

_

Market day in the village of Lima on a beautiful spring morning. The entire town had come to life as people walked the streets in search of their treasures and vendors peddled their wares. Out of one shop, three women dressed in garish dresses walked onto the cobblestone streets – a mother and her two daughters. The mother was tall and slim with cropped blonde hair, one daughter a little shorter with wavy shoulder-length hair, and her sister with blonde hair lighter than her mother's done up in a messy ponytail. They turned towards the open door

"Come now, Emma," the mother called in a loud voice, "we haven't got all day!"

A slender, willowy young woman stepped out of the shop, her arms loaded with boxes and bags. She wore a raggedy cream-colored dress with a white apron thrown over it, a matching cream-colored kerchief tied over her red hair. Her doe-like eyes regarded her stepmother and her two stepsisters with wonderment. One of her stepsisters, Terri, noticed a hat on a nearby market stand and tried it on. The other stepsister, Kendra, yanked it off her sister's head and put it on her own.

"Emma," said Kendra. "Does this hat look better on me?" Terri swiped it back.

"Or does it look better on me?" Terri asked.

"Personally, I don't think it suits either one of you," Emma said softly, speaking more from her heart than from her head.

"Well, what would you know about fashion, considering the way _you_ dress?" said Emma's stepmother, Sue. "Now get moving with those packages!"

"Yes, Stepmother," Emma replied. She let her stepmother and stepsisters get a head start on her before walking herself, her mind elsewhere. Ever since her father died, she had been ridiculed by her stepsisters and treated horribly by her stepmother, forcing her to a life of servitude as her maid. Emma wanted much more than what she had now – all she wanted was to leave her shattered home and find true love, someone who accepted her for who she was.

* * *

In another part of the village, a young man was browsing a market stall. He was dressed informally in a red shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up, khaki pants and brown riding boots. His light brown eyes sparkled mischievously and his curly hair shone in the sunlight. As he continued to examine the stall, there were the sounds of a horse and a girl crying. He ran over to see what the fuss was all about. A carriage had gotten in the way of a young woman with red hair tucked under a kerchief, she was bent down on the street, boxes and bags scattered on the ground.

"Here, let me help," the young man offered, starting to pick up the woman's parcels. She looked at the handsome stranger.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "Very few people have ever shown me such kindness."

"I was always taught to show kindness to people who needed it," replied the young man. They stood up facing one another as he handed her the last of her parcels."

"Tell me, young maiden, what is your name?" he asked her.

"Emma," she answered.

"Emma," the young man repeated. "A lovely name to match a lovely person."

"Emma!" cried her stepmother. "Stop daydreaming and hurry up with those packages!"

"I must go," Emma said, and ran off to catch up with her stepmother and stepsisters, leaving the young stranger alone. When she was out of sight, he turned to the north gates of the village where a carriage was waiting. Singing to himself, he got in as the driver closed the door and drove off towards the hills.

He hoped that one day he would meet the red-haired girl again.


	2. Castle and cottage

The young man in the red shirt who was wandering the market that morning when he met the red-haired girl was actually Will, the prince of the kingdom and only son and heir of King Victor and Queen Debra. He was now out of his village clothing and wearing a purple vest over a long white shirt, black pants and boots – an outfit that was more suited to his royal status. The chief herald, Ken, was following him through the hallways of the royal palace because Will's parents wanted to see him about a very important matter.

"But Your Highness, your parents only have your best interests at heart," Ken said. "I don't know why you go out into the village at all despite your royal duties."

"I like being among the people," Will replied. "For my whole life, I've been told what to do and how to do it. Just to have that freedom for a short time from obligation makes me feel I'm worth more to the people than what many others may say."

Finally, he reached the throne room where his parents were waiting. They greeted him warmly.

"William, your father and I were just discussing your future," Queen Debra said. "One day, this kingdom will be entrusted to you long after we are gone. We feel that it's time for you to choose a bride and settle down."

"We want you to be happy, son," King Victor added.

"I know you want me to be happy," Will replied, "but I want to be able to make my own choices about who I want to take as my bride. Someone who will see beyond my title and respect me as a genuine person."

"Will, we want to make an offer to you," his mother said. "We wish to hold a ball, and invite all of the eligible young women in the kingdom to attend. If by the slimmest hope that you do not find a suitable bride then, we will leave you to search for one on your own with our blessings. Does that sound fair?"

"Fair enough, Mother," said Will. "I will attend the ball." He embraced each of his parents, then left the throne room. The queen called the chief herald over.

"Ken, I need you to make this proclamation," said the queen.

* * *

_The Prince is giving a ball!_

The news spread throughout the kingdom as the chief herald issued the proclamation. Even in the village, everyone was buzzing about the ball. Workers from various shops were hard at work preparing their best items for the event.

"The Prince is giving a ball," Emma whispered to herself as she walked behind her stepmother and stepsisters, boxes laid in her arms. "I wish I could go too." They walked out of the village and down a dirt road to where a large cottage was standing – the home that she shared with her step-family. The four women walked up the path to the entrance.

"Emma," said Sue, "get the door!" Emma set down some of the boxes and opened the door to let her step-family in, then walked in herself. The other women walked up the stairs so that Sue could prepare Terri and Kendra for the ball. Emma started to walk towards the kitchen, but then turned to face her stepmother.

"Stepmother," she said, "the invitation to the ball says that every eligible young woman is allowed to attend."

"And you suppose that I might let you go to the ball too," her stepmother replied. "Emma, I am going to be very truthful – there is no chance at all that the prince would ever pick you as his bride." Terri and Kendra laughed at the thought of their stepsister attending the ball, then followed Sue up the stairs. Emma turned back towards the kitchen and let herself in.

There was a special place in the cottage where Emma liked to go so she could think and daydream as much as she wanted, it was a small chair by the kitchen fireplace. As long as she was there, she would feel safe and happy.

_In my own little corner, in my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be  
On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere  
And the world will open its arms to me_

Emma loved to daydream about visiting exotic places and meeting different people while sitting in her chair by the fire. Her father always taught her that she could do anything she dreamed, and nothing could stop her as long as she followed her heart and believed in herself. But nowadays, her daydreaming was often interrupted by the demands of her stepmother and stepsisters.

"Emma, I need clean towels!" shouted her stepmother.

"Emma, warm milk!" chimed in Kendra.

"Emma, I want some tea!" cried Terri.

Sighing, Emma got up from her chair and set to work fulfilling her stepfamily's demands.


	3. Emma's fairy godmother

The night of the ball had finally arrived. Emma was in the main sitting room, helping Terri and Kendra get ready. She had ironed their undergarments, hemmed their dresses and fixed their hair until both were satisfied.

"Now my dears," said Sue to her daughters, "why don't you tell me what you are going to say to the prince when you meet him." She looked at Kendra first, as she was the eldest.

"I am going to recite some poetry," said Kendra, "in the hopes that he will find me artistic and cultured." Sue nodded, then looked at Terri.

"If the prince tells a joke, then I will laugh in my coy way," Terri responded. She demonstrated with a laugh so strange, it made Emma wince. Her stepsisters were indeed weird! But then, Sue rounded on her with a cold glint in her eye.

"And if you went to the ball, what would you say to the prince?" she asked coolly.

"I would just say something that came from my heart," Emma replied, "something I could only give to him and nobody else. Her stepsisters snickered as they did whenever she tried to say something kind and positive. She peered out the window, and saw that the carriage had arrived to take her stepmother and stepsisters to the ball.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Sue, "open the door!" Emma did so, handing each woman a small corsage and standing on the front path as she saw her stepfamily disappear into the night. When they were gone, she sadly walked back into the cottage, closing the door behind her and heading back to the kitchen, finally sitting in her chair.

_I am coy and flirtatious when alone with the prince  
"__Your Highness…"  
I'm the belle of the ball in my own little corner  
All alone…_

She hugged her knees to her chest as tears trickled from her eyes. As she wept, she made a wish:

"I wish…oh, I wish I could go to the ball!"

* * *

_Fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee  
Fiddly-faddly fuddle  
All the wishes in the world  
Are poppycock and twuddle!_

A light shone from outside the kitchen window. Emma looked up to see who – or what – that voice belonged to.

_Fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee  
Fiddly-faddly foodle  
All the dreamers in the world  
Are dizzy in the noodle!_

The voice belonged to a young woman who was standing outside the window. She was medium height, dark-skinned and sort of stocky, with long black hair. She wore a gold dress that sparkled as she moved.

"Wh-who are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother, girlfriend," the woman said.

"You?" said Emma.

"You got a problem with that?" the fairy godmother said, a hint of sassiness in her tone. "Cause if you were expecting someone else…"

"Oh no, not at all!" replied Emma. She rushed to the back door and opened it. "Won't you come in?" She stepped out onto the path leading to the back garden – the fairy had disappeared.

"Emma," called the fairy godmother's voice from inside, "I'm over here, girl." Emma rushed back inside and looked in awe as the fairy lit the fire with just a flick of her hand.

"Practice makes perfect," she said with a small smile. "Took me over 150 years to master that."

"You know, I've always dreamed that someone would take me far away from this place," Emma said. "But after my father passed away, I promised that I would stay together as a family."

"Em, I don't think that's what your father had in mind," replied the fairy godmother. "You always had the power to leave, that power is found deep down in your heart. All you had to do was stand up, and walk out that door."

"You know what I was wishing for when you came here tonight?" Emma asked.

"That one of those pumpkins out in the back garden would turn into a carriage and take you to the ball?" the fairy responded. Emma slumped back into her chair, a forlorn look on her face.

"I know what you're going to say," she said. "It's impossible to get my hopes up."

"Oh, HECK to the no!" the fairy godmother exclaimed. "Girl, it's time to show you how the impossible can become the possible!" She pulled Emma up out of her chair and led her to the back garden where the small pumpkin patch was.

_Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage  
And four white mice will never be four white horses  
Such fol-de-rol and fiddle-dee-dee of courses_

_Impossible!_

_For the world is full of zanies and fools  
Who don't believe in sensible rules  
And don't believe what sensible people say  
And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes  
Keep building up impossible hopes  
Impossible things are happening every day!_

With that, the fairy godmother set to work. She waved her arms toward the pumpkin patch, and the largest pumpkin rolled out and onto the pathway. As it continued rolling, it grew bigger and its vines grew larger, twisting and twirling into wheels until the entire pumpkin turned into a gorgeous golden carriage. She then waved her arms towards the back kitchen window, and a cage with seven mice flew out. Taking four of the mice out of the cage, she transformed them into four snow-white horses. Then she turned her attention to the other three mice left in the cage, one turned into a carriage driver and the other two turned into footmen, all wearing white. One of the footmen even had a mohawk hairstyle!

"All right," said the fairy godmother. "We have the carriage, the horses, the driver and the footmen. What else could I be forgetting? Oh, of course!" She turned to face Emma, who was standing on the dirt path.

"Well come on girl, start turning around. Don't make me do all the work!" Emma slowly turned around as the fairy godmother worked her magic on her. In an instant, her ragged servant clothes disappeared and turned into a gorgeous pale blue ballgown. Her red hair was swept up into a beautiful updo and held in place with a glittering rhinestone tiara. A small diamond pendant and diamond drops sparkled around her neck and on her ears, and she also wore long pale blue gloves. She lifted up the hem of the gown and saw delicate glass slippers on her feet.

"Thank you so much," Emma said with a smile. "This is more than I ever dreamed of!"

"There's just one more thing," said the fairy godmother, "and it's very important that you listen. You must leave before the clock strikes twelve, the magic will only last until then. I'm getting you to the ball, but the rest is up to you. Follow your heart, and you can do anything."

"I will remember," said Emma as she walked towards the carriage. The younger of the two footmen took her hand and helped her inside, while the other closed the door. As the carriage rolled away from the cottage on its way towards the palace, Emma knew that the impossible really could be possible and remembered what her fairy godmother had told her

_Impossible things are happening every day  
It's possible…it's possible_

_It's possible!_


	4. Love at first sight

The ball was already in full swing when Emma's carriage arrived outside the palace. The two footmen helped her out and the driver winked at her. She gathered up the front of her skirt and walked up the palace steps.

Meanwhile inside the grand ballroom, a very tired and very bored Will was dancing with all the eligible young women of the kingdom one by one as his parents looked on from their thrones. Though they were beautiful and well-mannered, they did not possess the genuine qualities that he was looking for in a potential bride. And when the stepsisters came to dance with him, it seemed that they were the worst of the lot. Kendra's poetry didn't impress him, and Terri's shrill laughter caused him to cringe and ask her if she was feeling well.

"Something tells me that our son is not faring well tonight," remarked the queen. "He seems bored by all the young women fawning over him like a prize waiting to be won."

"I think you're right, darling," replied her husband, "Will is just not himself right now. It's going to take some magic to make him find the right girl tonight."

Suddenly, the music stopped, and heads turned every which way wondering why the room was so quiet. It seemed as if the king's request was about to be granted as the prince walked closer to the bottom of the grand staircase, where a mysterious young woman had appeared at the top – a young woman in a gorgeous pale blue gown.

Emma had arrived in the ballroom.

* * *

Will was entranced as Emma slowly made her way down the staircase with careful steps, one delicately gloved hand holding on to the railing. When she reached the bottom, he took her hand and escorted her to the center of the ballroom. He bowed to her.

"Hello," he said.

"How do you do?" Emma replied softly, sinking into a curtsy. She then felt his arm around her waist and her hand in his, and the music started again as they began to whirl around the ballroom while the rest of the guests looked on.

"Who is that lovely young woman?" Queen Debra asked in amazement as Will and Emma twirled past them.

"I don't know," said King Victor, "but it seems that our son has fallen instantly in love with her. She is a vision."

"There's something oddly familiar about that girl," Sue mused as Emma floated past. Terri and Kendra were giving the couple jealous looks. The music was so lovely that all of a sudden, Will began to sing to Emma in a clear, gorgeous voice.

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling  
You gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor._

_Ten minutes ago, I met you  
And we murmured our how do you dos  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news._

_I have found her, she's an angel  
With the dust of the stars in her eyes.  
We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies!  
In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen.  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again!_

"You have a gorgeous voice, Your Highness," Emma said. "I feel the same way about you too." Then she sang back to him.

_Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos.  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news._

_I have found her,_ sang Will.

_I have found him,_ replied Emma. Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled as they continued to dance.

"I have a feeling I've seen you before," Will said. Emma said nothing as she looked warmly into his brown eyes.

_In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen.  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again!_

All around them, the other guests continued to dance. Sue, Terri and Kendra were still shooting jealous looks at Emma and Will. The sisters followed the movements of the couple as they whirled once around the ballroom and out the door into the palace garden. Both wished this night would never end as Will sat down with Emma at the edge of the magnificent fountain.

They had instantly fallen in love with each other, but the prince still didn't know who Emma really was.


	5. More than a dream

As Will and Emma continued to sit together in the palace garden, Kendra and Terri watched from behind a clump of bushes, jealous looks still on their faces. They were lamenting that the prince paid more attention to the mystery girl rather than them!

_Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
A frail and fluffy beauty  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A solid girl like me?_

_She's a frothy little bubble, with a flimsy kind of charm  
And with very little trouble, I would break her little arm!_

_Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
A girl who's merely lovely  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
A girl who's merely me?  
What's the matter with the man, what's the matter with the man  
What's the matter with the man?_

* * *

"You know what," Will said to Emma, "I agreed to come to this ball in the hopes of meeting that special someone. Sure, these ladies here tonight are beautiful, but if I want to spend the rest of my life with someone, she needs to be kind and caring – someone who accepts me for me and not just my status."

"She should be sweet and genuine, with a good heart and a free spirit," said Emma, as if she truly understood what Will was thinking.

"And easy to talk to," Will added, as he took his hands in Emma's. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course," Emma replied.

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and instantly believe that she's the one?" he asked.

"I think it's very possible," she answered sincerely.

"It's funny," said Will, "that when I'm with you I feel like I'm the person I want to be and not the person people expect me to be. It's a strange, yet wonderful feeling all rolled into one." As he continued to look into Emma's eyes, he began to sing to her again.

_Do I love you because you're beautiful?  
Or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

There was something about Will's voice that Emma found sincere and comforting. His words came straight from his heart and spoke the truth.

"It's as if you were imagining me," she said, "and I think I can imagine you too." She took a few steps away from him and sang similar words – words that came from her own heart.

_Am I making believe I see in you  
A man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

Turning towards each other, Emma and Will looked longingly at each other and echoed each other's sentiments.

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

"I've always dreamed that something like this would happen," Will said as he kissed Emma's hand, "and now it has. I never want this night to end."

"Neither do I," Emma replied, "it's like a dream come true." She felt his strong arms around her as he held her tight, never wanting to let her go.

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

Emma felt like she really was in a dream as Will leaned closer and the two shared a kiss.

* * *

DONG! The palace clock was starting to strike midnight!

Emma broke out of her dream state, her eyes wide with fear. She broke out of the prince's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" she exclaimed, and started to dash out of the garden. Will ran after her.

"Wait," he called, "I don't even know your name!" With each chime of the clock, Emma ran faster. She ran through the ballroom and up the staircase, past all the guests and the king and queen. Will was desperate to catch up with her.

"Will, don't let her go," said his father as he dashed up the stairs. He accidentally knocked Sue over, who was trying to get him to choose one of her daughters.

DONG!

Emma ran faster down the steps outside the palace, but felt the magic her fairy godmother put on her starting to wear off. When she reached the final step, her gown reverted to her servant clothes. Embarrassed, she took off into the night – her carriage and attendants back to being a large pumpkin and seven white mice.

Will had reached the top of the outside steps too late, the girl had already gone. He turned back to the palace doors, but not before turning towards the starry skies in sadness.

_Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you? _ Emma thought as she stopped in the village to catch her breath. She couldn't stop thinking about Will and how kind he was to her.

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

Back at the palace, Will noticed something glinting on the stairs – it was a single glass slipper. Bending down, he picked it up and looked out again at the night with a wistful smile

Emma continued to run through the village as she headed for home.


	6. Lovely night, restless morning

_When you're driving through the moonlight on a highway…_

Emma had managed to beat her stepfamily back home to the cottage. Alone in the sitting room, she decided to keep herself busy by sweeping the floor with a broom she got from the kitchen, but her thoughts were consumed by what had happened at the ball. She couldn't stop thinking about how sweet and kind Prince Will had been to her and how happy she felt when she danced with him. It was as if she truly understood him for the kind of person he was and not just someone with a title attached to his name.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sue, Terri and Kendra stepped inside. All three were obviously tired as they slumped onto the many chairs in the sitting room. Terri and Kendra tossed their wraps over to Emma, who caught them in her arms. Sue stifled a yawn.

"So, how was the ball?" Emma asked.

"It was interesting to say the least," Sue said. "Anyone who was anyone in the kingdom was there, and the prince was as handsome as ever."

"He danced with everyone," Terri said.

"That is, until what's-her-name showed up," added Kendra, "some mystery girl in a blue gown."

"Did he dance with her?" asked Emma.

"All night," scoffed Terri. "He wouldn't look at anyone else the same way he did at her."

"And what were you doing while we were away at the ball, Emma?" asked Sue.

"Oh, imagining I suppose," Emma replied.

"Imagining what?" inquired Kendra.

"What it must have been like to be at the ball," said Emma. "I can imagine a ballroom with a grand staircase, and guests in a colorful array of formal clothing twirling across the floor. And then you see the prince looking at you as you make your way down the stairs. He takes you in his arms, and then you start to dance, looking at each other like you were the only two people in the room."

"Oh, how romantic!" gushed Terri.

"It sounds like it's too real to be true," sighed Kendra. "Tell me more, Emma."

"You speak as if you know what happened," said Sue.

"I only know as much as I imagine it," replied Emma.

_A lovely night, a lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see  
You meet your prince, a charming prince  
As charming as a prince will ever be  
The stars in the hazy heavens  
Tremble above you  
While he is whispering  
"__Darling, I love you"  
You say goodbye, away you fly  
But on your lips you'll keep a kiss  
All your life you'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night!_

Suddenly, Emma took Terri in her arms and hummed softly as she twirled her stepsister around the room. Then Kendra cut in and danced before the two stepsisters danced with each other. They had hung on Emma's every word and were actually enjoying themselves before Sue stopped the reverie.

"Enough!" she cried. "It's late, you two – go to your rooms." Terri and Kendra flew up the stairs in a hurry as she turned on Emma.

"The very thought of you dancing with the prince, Emma," she said with a cold tone in her voice, "is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Why?" asked Emma. "Why do you find it so hard to imagine?"

"I'll tell you why," Sue said, "because you're common. And you always will be. To think that the prince would choose _you_ as his bride…preposterous!"

"My father…" Emma started to say as a tear streamed down her face.

"Was weak, and did nothing but spoil you and fill your head with foolish hopes and dreams that will never come true," Sue said. "Now clean this place up!" With one more cold glance at her stepdaughter, she went up the stairs.

Emma was alone again, so she went to the kitchen and opened the door to the back garden, letting the cool night air envelop her. She stared at the starry sky.

"Father, I know I promised I wouldn't leave here," she said, "but after tonight I don't know if I can stay. I deserve more than what I've been getting, and for the first time in my life I found someone who truly appreciates me and loves me. That's all that matters to me." She sank down to the ground and continued to look up at the stars, as if her father was listening to her from heaven.

_My dream came true, away I flew  
But on my lips he left a kiss  
All my life I'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night_

* * *

In the palace the next morning, Will was still looking at the glass slipper in his hand, his thoughts still of the girl it belonged to. The king and queen walked out to him, both looking very concerned.

"You've been up all night, Will," said the queen. "Come and have something to eat."

"I can't," Will replied, "not until I find her again."

"They've been searching for her through the entire kingdom without a trace," said the king, looking extremely worried. "Before last night, you didn't know a thing about her."

"Except how beautiful she was," added the queen, "and all the other girls were equally as beautiful as she was."

"I don't want to hear about anyone else," said Will. "She's different from all the others, different from any other girl I've ever met."

"But how can you know that after just one night?" asked the queen as she walked over to face her son.

_  
Are you making believe you see in her  
A girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do you love her because she's wonderful?  
Or is she wonderful because you love her?  
Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream?  
Or is she really as wonderful as she seems?_

"All my life I've been searching for something," said Will, "and now I've found it. In her."

"Then you must go find her," said the king. "However long it takes." Will smiled, then ran off where he met with Ken.

"Nobody knows who she is or where she's from," the herald said.

"She's out there somewhere, and I won't rest until I find her," replied Will. "I will search every inch of this kingdom until she is found." He held out the glass slipper to Ken, who took it in his own hands.

"How will this help find her?" he inquired.

"I intend on trying it on the foot of every young girl in the kingdom," said the prince with a smile, "until I find her. I'm going to marry her." The herald looked hesitant until the king and queen came into the room

"Ken, do as he says," said the queen. Will looked at his parents, still smiling.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ken replied. Will rushed forward to embrace his parents. He was going to find his true love no matter how long it took!

_And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
It's waiting somewhere, somewhere for me!_


	7. So close

And so, on that very morning, Will set out on his search to find the girl who owned the glass slipper and would become his future bride. Dressed in his best travel clothes and accompanied by Ken, he sat in his carriage as it took him away from the palace.

"So I am to try this slipper on the foot of every young woman in the kingdom?" Ken asked.

"That's right," said Will, "until we find the girl who fits it. She's out there somewhere, I know it!"

* * *

From the northern mountains to the southern lakes, and from the eastern forests to the western valleys and every town, village and city in between in the entire kingdom, the prince searched. Far and wide, young girls and women tried on the delicate glass slipper, but they were not the girl Will was looking for. Their feet were either too small, too big, too wide or too narrow.

The hours turned into days, and the days turned into weeks. Ken must have tried the slipper on thousands of young women and girls, and with each failure and passing day, the hope on Will's face started to disappear. Would he ever find the girl that he fell in love with the night of the ball?

"Do not despair, Your Highness," Ken said, "as you said, she is out there somewhere. We must press on and keep trying."

* * *

After what seemed like several weeks, the royal carriage arrived outside of the cottage that was the home of Emma and her stepfamily. The two men walked up the path and Will knocked on the door. It was Sue who answered it, and immediately sunk into a curtsy.

"Why, Your Highness," she said, "what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

"Good day, Madam," said Will. "I am here on a matter of a glass slipper that I found the night of the ball. I am to try it on the foot of every young woman in the kingdom, and this household is the final stop before I return to the palace. Are there any eligible young ladies in your home at this moment?"

"Why yes," Sue replied, "my daughters. Terri, Kendra – get down here this instant!" There were footsteps as the two sisters ran down the stairs and curtsied to the prince.

"May I come in?" Will asked kindly.

"Of course," Sue said, and he and Ken entered the sitting room where Terri and Kendra were both sitting on the antique sofa together.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Emma was packing a couple of travel bags in haste. She was going to run away as far from her stepmother and stepsisters as she could so she would never be hurt and abused by them any longer.

---

"That's my slipper," said Terri, "I recognize it anywhere!" Ken couldn't even get it on Terri's foot because it was so big.

"No, it's my slipper. Shove over, Terri!" said Kendra. Her foot was far too wide. Ken looked at Will with an exasperated look, these two girls were very strange!

"Are there any other young women in the household?" Will asked.

"How about me, handsome?" said Sue coyly, and she kicked off her own shoe. She grabbed the slipper from Ken's hands and jammed it on her foot.

"It's impossible," Will said quietly as Sue's foot squeezed into the slipper, it was too tight.

"Don't try too hard, Mother," said Kendra.

"You think this is hard?" said Sue. "Try getting your circulation cut off by a piece of window, that's hard! Now get this thing off my foot!" Ken pulled on the slipper and managed to yank it off of Sue's foot. She breathed hard.

"Now, are you sure there are no other young ladies in the house?" asked Ken. Not knowing that Emma was still in the kitchen, Sue, Terri and Kendra scurried over to the kitchen door and blocked it from the prince's sight.

"Where does that door lead?" inquired Will.

"Nowhere, it's just the kitchen," said Sue. "There's nothing there, really."

"I'd like to see for myself," the prince replied.

"You don't really want to, there's nothing to see," Kendra said nervously.

"I insist that you move aside so I can see for myself," Will said tensely, and Sue, Terri and Kendra moved aside. He opened the door to the kitchen and stepped inside – it was empty except for the fire crackling in the fireplace in the corner. As he continued to look around, he heard the sounds of a horse and a girl crying. He ran over to see what the fuss was about.

A carriage had gotten in the way of Emma, her travel bags scattered on the ground.


	8. Will and Emma's happy ending

"Here, let me help you," Will offered, starting to pick up Emma's bags. She looked at the young man. All of a sudden, she remembered the young stranger who she met in the market so long ago – he had said those same words to her.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "Very few people have ever shown me such kindness."

"I was always taught to show kindness to people who needed it," replied Will. They stood up facing one another as he handed her the last of her bags.

"Tell me, young maiden, what is your name?" he asked her.

"Emma," she answered.

"Emma," he repeated. "A lovely name to match a lovely person." Suddenly, he signaled Ken to come to his side, the chief herald carrying the pillow atop which the glass slipper was perched.

"May I?" Will asked, and Emma nodded silently. On the front porch, Sue, Terri and Kendra watched in horror as the prince took the slipper off the pillow and bent down. Emma took her shoe off and Will slid the slipper effortlessly onto her foot…

It was a perfect fit!

Terri cried in horror. Kendra's mouth had dropped open in disbelief. Sue had fainted into her daughters' arms. Will looked up at Emma and smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I can't believe it," he said to her, "you're the one! I found you at last!" Emma's hands flew to her heart as a tear fell from her eye. Will stood up, took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"You go girl," said a voice nearby. It was Emma's fairy godmother. She waved her arms over the couple, and magically her servant's dress and his travel clothes transformed into matching white wedding ensembles. He wore a white coat studded with jewels over a white satin tunic, white pants and white shoes, she wore a gorgeous white sleeveless gown with a floral detail on the back and long white gloves over her arms. Her hair was swept up into an updo like before and was held in place with a frothy white veil and a glittering tiara.

Emma and Will had found each other again at last.

_Impossible things are happening every day…_

* * *

_Make your dream come true  
There is music…in you_

The entire village was decorated in banners and garlands of flowers as the townspeople greeted the prince and his new bride as they rode together in a beautiful white carriage, waving at the crowd. Little girls ran after the carriage, tossing white rose petals, men and women cheered and waved at the couple. It was a joyous day, not just for the village of Lima, but for the entire kingdom as well.

The carriage rolled through the palace gates and into the courtyard, the courtiers bowing and curtsying as they showed respect to the new royal couple. The gates closed, leaving Sue and her daughters out in the street.

"Come on, let us in!" pleaded Kendra.

"We're family!" shouted Terri.

When the carriage stopped, Will reached out his hand and helped Emma out. They reached the steps leading to the doors of the palace, stood on the middle step and waved to the courtiers gathered on the path. Then they turned and disappeared into the palace, the courtiers following behind.

* * *

"Do you, William, take this woman to be your wife?" asked the minister. They were in the grand ballroom, the entire court as well as Ken, King Victor and Queen Debra were watching as the palace minister presided over the wedding ceremony.

"I do," Will replied, smiling at Emma. Nearby, his parents, holding hands, smiled at their son and new daughter-in-law proudly

"And do you, Emma, take this man to be your husband?" the minister continued.

"I do," said Emma.

"Then by the power vested in me by their Royal Majesties, King Victor and Queen Debra, I now pronounce you man and wife," said the minister. The new royal couple turned to face the crowd.

"It is my honor to present to you all Prince William and Princess Emma," the minister announced, and the entire court cheered. Will and Emma turned to face each other again, closed their eyes and shared the sweetest kiss in the history of kisses.

Will had found his true love.

Emma had found the acceptance that she had always dreamed of.

And they lived happily ever after.

_The End_


End file.
